Acherus
(Formerly) |Row 4 title = Status: |Row 4 info = }}Acherus: The Ebon Hold is a Scourge built Necropolis that currently serves as the headquarters of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. The necropolis is constructed mainly out of stone and is fortified with metal. Currently Acherus can be found floating over the Broken Shore, shrouded in mist to hide it from the eyes of the Burning Legion. =Wings= ---- The following levels/wings are confirmed canon for what is within Acherus: The Ebon Hold, as can be seen ingame The Hall of Command The Hall of Command is the lower level of the Ebon Hold and houses the necropolis' lecture halls as well as it's main bridge. Like many necropoli the lower hall is built in the shape of a circle with four bridges leading to a central point in the middle. This point is where the Ebon Blade plans most of their missions as well as controls the necropolis. The lower level of the necropolis is primarily accessed through the lower balcony which is constantly under heavy guard by the Ebon Blade. A teleporter can also be found to the Heart of Acherus. The Lecture Halls The Ebon Hold contains three lecture halls on the lower level, each modeled after one of the main magic types that Death Knights wield: Blood, Frost and Unholy, the largest of which is the Blood lecture hall. Each of these halls has a dedicated lecturer, or 'trainer'. The Lich Amal'thazad teaches the art of Frost. The Frost lecture hall is shrouded in constant mist and the stone floor is covered in a thin layer of snow and ice, just as the walls. The lecture hall also contains a teleporter to the top level of Acherus. Lord Thorval teaches the art of Blood. The Blood lecture hall is the largest of the lecture halls, and contains tables for constructing Abominations and 'experimenting' on subjects. Lady Alistra teaches the art of Unholy. The Unholy lecture hall houses many bookshelves, filled with foul tomes, and several tanks filled with corpses. Skeletons litter the hall as well as a few alchemy stations. The Heart of Acherus The Heart of Acherus is the second floor of the necropolis and fulfills no small amount of functions. This floor holds the training arena, which is a large circular pit in the center, as well as the necropolis' runeforges, metalworks, and a small market area for Ebon Knights to buy items. This level also contains the Soul Forge, the work of Grand Master Siegsmith Corvus. Much like the Hall of Command, the Heart of Acherus is accessible from the outside only by the main balcony. A teleporter can also be found to the Hall of Command. =History= ---- The War of the Lich Built by the skeletal architect Obrahiim and said to be so powerful that not even the dread citadel of Naxxramas would be able to withstand a direct assault, Acherus was first deployed in a region of the Eastern Plaguelands east of Tyr's Hand known as the Scarlet Enclave. Here, under the direct command of the Lich King, the death knights of Acherus were trained in its halls for a specific purpose: the destruction of both the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn, the last bastions of Light (albeit corrupted, in the case of the Scarlet Crusade) in the Plaguelands. Within the halls of Acherus were mounds of bodies, the corpses of slain heroes gathered by the Scourge to resurrect as death knights. Under the watchful eye of the feared Instructor Razuvious, Scourge necromancers raised bodies chosen by the Instructor and gauged for their worthiness. If they were found worthy, they were attired in the trappings of a "herald of Arthas"; if they were found wanting, they were consumed by hungry ghouls. Also present inside are runeforges, where death knights emblazon their weapons with runes that better aid them in their battles against their enemies. In the Heart of Acherus, other unworthies were kept in chains for initiates to slay in cold blood as part of their training. Given their task, the death knights of Acherus laid waste to the towns of Havenshire and New Avalon and destroyed the last standing army of the Scarlet Crusade before turning on Light's Hope. During the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, the Lich King revealed that he sent the death knights on a suicide mission in order to lure Tirion Fordring out of hiding. After the Lich King fled back to Northrend when Fordring cleansed the Ashbringer, the death knights who remained on the field formed the Knights of the Ebon Blade under the command of Highlord Darion Mograine, and took control of Acherus from the Scourge to serve as their base. Third Burning Legion Invasion In the wake of the Burning Legion invasion, the new Lich King contacted the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the two parties formed an alliance against the invading forces. Acherus initially moved close to Icecrown Citadel in order to have their Deathlord reclaim the remnants of Frostmourne to reforge them into a pair of new blades with the Lich King's blessing. Acherus then moved to the Broken Isles, where it hovers above a chain of small islands overlooking the Broken Shore and the Tomb of Sargeras. As a side effect, the chill winds emanating from the Hold condensed the air around it, creating a beneficial mass of fog that hides it from the prying eyes of the Legion. History information adapted from Wowpedia'' Category:Places Category:Undead Scourge Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Death Knights